A Heartbreak
by Joplin97
Summary: Porque a veces, elegimos no recordar para no seguir sufriendo. O al menos, nos gusta fingir que no lo hacemos.


**A Heartbreak**

_Chica, solo eres una niña_

_Un corazón roto_

Es curioso, pero en cuanto más se pone a pensar en el color exacto de sus ojos, es como si una niebla le impidiese recordarlos tal y como eran; estos tal vez eran azules, negros, quizá verde oscuro e incluso cafés.

La verdad es que ya no los recuerda y tampoco le preocupa mucho el hacerlo (O tal vez si lo hace, pero simplemente se niega a aceptarlo).

El sonido de su voz es aún más difícil ¿Aguda? ¿Gruesa? ¿Ronca? ¿De adolescente que apenas está cambiando de tono? Se la pasó toda una tarde en eso y apenas podía recordar algunas palabras dichas por él y que no bastaban para aclarar sus dudas.

Un día quiso evocar su risa y le fue peor aún. (Aunque por momentos se pregunta si algunas de las risas que le escucho fueron realmente de verdad). Era como si su memoria se quedase en blanco, como si tuviese algún sello que le impidiese pensar en él más de lo debido.

No recuerda sus ojos, su voz o su risa.

Eso debería bastar para que esté tranquila ¿No creen?

Pero lamentablemente recuerda otras cosas, que son precisamente las que desearía haber olvidado.

Recuerda la profundidad de su mirada, la sensación de tener sus ojos clavados en ella o en algún punto fijo apartado, ojos que realmente no veían aquello que tenían frente a él (Como sus amigos, su vida en la aldea, e incluso ella misma). Era esa mirada que simplemente le cerraba puerta a la realidad.

Recuerda como su mirada le hacía sentir. Que es peor que recordar el color de sus ojos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo también puede recordar las sensaciones que su voz causaba en ella; alegría, calma, miedo; la hacía sentir desorientada, a la deriva de lo que él dijera; él hablaba y ella perdía la noción de todo, como quién escucha a su nuevo redentor.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, recuerda también lo fácil que era sentirse herida por sus palabras.

_Chica, solo eres una niña _

_Otro corazón roto_.

Porque ella sabía, que por más que desee que se quedara, él se iría de ahí.

Sabía lo que él haría, conocía que sería la noche de su partida, se imaginaba a los dos, volviendo de la mano a la aldea, luego de que ella (y nadie más que ella) le hiciera entrar en razón.

A veces imaginar cosas que no pasarán, no hace más que reforzar el dolor del hecho de que hayan sucedido; que él se fuese de la Aldea, pese a que ella le rogó y casi se humilló ante él, ¿De qué le sirvió eso?

Solo la llamo molestia, como siempre lo había hecho, sin que si quiera le importase las promesas que ella le hacía.

Le prometió días felices si se quedaba.

Le prometió ayudarlo en todo si se quedaba.

Le prometió una vida a su lado si se quedaba.

Le prometió matar en su nombre si se quedaba.

E incluso si se iba, ella le pedía que la llevase a su lado.

Pero él solo siguió para adelante sin que le importe un poquito (o al menos eso cree) todo lo que ella decía.

Y esa es la pesadilla que se repite en su cabeza al menos la mitad de los días de un mes. En especial aquellas en las que hay luna llena.

Como cuando él se marchó.

Es extraño pensar en cuanto han cambiado las cosas desde ese entonces; ahora tiene que admitir que incluso extraña a Naruto, porque de estar ahí con ella, seguro que ya habrían hecho un plan para traerlo de regreso.

Pero no, ahora ella está sola en la aldea de la hoja entrenándose con Lady Tsunade, mientras que Naruto completa su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-Sensei y él...

Sakura realmente no está muy segura de querer saber que está haciendo él en estos precisos momentos.

Solo está segura de extrañarlo y quererlo de vuelta con ella.

_Chica sólo eres una niña_

_Enamorándote_

Porqué él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha y ella era solo otra chica obsesionada con él. Otra molestia fácil de olvidar y reemplazar en el camino de venganza que se había trazado el muchacho y del cual no pretendía salir.

Sakura recuerda que lo primero que vio de Sasuke era la perfección con la que parecía hacer las cosas, recuerda haber peleado con Ino y con las otras chicas en busca de su atención, aun sabiendo que el solo las vería con desprecio al final del día.

Pero valdría la pena, pensaba siendo una niña, al fin y al cabo Sasuke Uchiha era perfecto

Cuando anunciaron la formación de los equipos hace unos años, recuerda casi haber saltado de felicidad, cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Sasuke cerca; tener a Kakashi Hatake de Sensei y soportar sus innumerables tardanzas junto a sus patéticas excusas, incluso aguantar al revoltoso rubio que no hacía más que proclamar su amor por ella, todo era válido con tal de estar cerca del último Uchiha.

_"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico"._

Si a Sakura le preguntas, ella te dirá que aún no sabe cómo no se dio cuenta del objetivo de Sasuke desde el inicio de todo, pero ella ciega como todo amante sólo veía en él nada más que lo que todos los demás también notaban.

Hasta la primera vez que la llamo molestia.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta que Sasuke tal vez (ojo; tal vez, que en ese momento aún no estaba muy segura) no era aquel príncipe azul que ella se había formado en su cabeza.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco era la princesa del cuento de hadas, que su cabellera rosa no te confunda; lo que tenía ella de damisela en peligro lo tenía Naruto de genio.

Y creo que vale la pena recalcar que Naruto es un idiota con diploma incluido.

Sasuke era un ser humano. Y ese fue el día que Sakura lo descubrió y fue precisamente por eso que le gusto más.

Le gustó tanto, que acabó enamorada ya no de Sasuke Uchiha, último sobreviviente de su clan, el último usuario por herencia del sharingan, el orgulloso joven de la aldea de la hoja; Si no de Sasuke-kun aquel que la molestaba, rechazaba y rehuía de su cariño constantemente.

Se enamoró profusamente de sus pocas virtudes como de sus muchos defectos y no había que pudiese hacer para luchar contra eso.

_Chica, solo eres una niña_

_Un corazón destrozado_

Sentada en su cama, mira con dirección a la ventana; la luna llena brilla en lo alto, la paz parece haber sorprendido a Konoha y no puede evitar mirar con dirección a las puertas de la aldea.

Aldea de la que seguramente él estaría muy lejos.

_"Gracias Sakura"_

Son las dos palabras que se repiten como un disco de música rayado en su mente, no la dejan vivir tranquila y la llenan de preguntas.

"¿Gracias que Sasuke-Kun? ¿Gracias por no gritar? ¿Gracias por humillarme frente a ti? ¿Gracias por mostrarte aunque sea un poquito de amor aunque tú no lo aceptes? "

Son preguntas que siempre atacan a la chica y amenazan con destrozar sus nervios, aunque siempre intente mostrarse sonriente y dispuesta a cumplir todo lo que la Hokage le ordena.

Si mirase un espejo no vería más que dolor en su mirada, pero tampoco es que ella sienta mucha lástima de sí misma, total esa lástima ya se la tenían otras personas.

Por qué aunque Sakura diga que no, hay momentos en los que logra recordar perfectamente el color de sus ojos y el sonido de su voz.

Ella no quiere admitirlo, y no importa cuánto se mienta a sí misma, pero en noches de luna llena, ella suele recordar con exactitud sus ojos y su voz.

Orbes negras, voz gruesa. Miradas hoscas y palabras a medias.

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha y no importa lo que hiciese para olvidarlo, la verdad es que no sabía cómo y muy en el fondo de su corazón, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Porque al final del día; así de ciego es el amor. Y sobre todo, así de estúpida es ella.

* * *

><p>NA:: Había presentado esta historia anteriormente para el concurso de fics angs organizado por el grupo SasuSaku eternal Love, quedando en un hermoso quinto lugar, pero quería tener la historia también en mi perfil, porque me siento extrañamente orgullosa de ella.

En fin, no puedo dejar de mencionar que el título de la historia, se debe a la canción que escuchaba al momento en que la escribía, que era justamente "A Heartbreak" de los geniales Angus and Julia Stone.

Supongo que eso es todo, gracias :)


End file.
